The Origin
by PlagueDoctor2
Summary: A story of 2 people and what went wrong
1. Prolouge

The Origin

Written by: Plague Doctor

Prologue

It all started with him and being of light and dark energy in the vast emptiness of space. There he stood by himself in a void of nothing. "Who was he?" "Well I'm half of him." "But then who are you." "Well I not everything good in the world, to you humans I could be the creator of your so called earth and the universe it resides in." "Then who is she" said the boy pointing to a tall statue of a woman holding a sword. "That is another story. You asked me about the beginning not about her." "Is she the other half of him" said the boy "No she's not she is a person who I was important to me" "Can I meet her?" asked the boy. "No you can't" "But why I really want to meet this person?" the boy said curiously. "You just can't because she's dead and gone" the boy paused to think and said "If she's dead can't you bring her back" after a short pause he said "In order to understand why I won't bring her back. You must understand what happened to her."

Let's go back to the beginning. After he split the split created me a being only filled with light energy or what you humans call Matter and my other half a being filled with only dark energy or Dark-Matter. I sealed my brother to prevent him from using his powers. There may have been nothing for him to destroy but I wanted to create something in the empty void. First I tested a few things to perfect the way I would create it like your star, the planets in your galaxy, and your earth. The earth would be the first planet we would put life on. Before development I created her.

She was a test like the planets and stars. She was a test to see what would happen if we gave life intelligence. She looked somewhat like me so that she would get along with everyone else. I don't know what happened but in the middle of development of your planet which took away most of my attention she attacked. "What do you mean attacked?" asked the boy "It's exactly as I say she attacked your planet with an army of 10000 ships. Of course we fought back and even won the battle destroying the huge fleet but in the process I killed her." "Why!?" exclaimed the boy. "It was the only option I had no matter how much I tried to talk to her she wouldn't change her mind she wanted the earth gone and couldn't let that happen." "That doesn't explain why there is a statue wouldn't like be super mad or something?" the boy asked "Then I guess we have to go on a trip down memory lane"

This is a story I wanted to do and yes it's not going to be rated M. I just wanted to see how you guys would react to a story like this or even if you would like to continue reading it. If you do then I will make another chapter continuing to story of these 2 I don't know how long the story will be or when I will make the first chapter. It's just that I wanted to write it


	2. Test 1020

Test # 1020

"Let's go back to when I started trying to create intelligent life and when I succeeded." he said. With a flash of light they both appeared in a room with papers off tests that have failed and ones that have yet to fail. In glowing beams of light they could see what you could call humans but some of them had horns multiple arms small bodies or had different body parts of an insect. That's when the door opened and in came a person that looked exactly like him but with a sword at his waist and glowing white eyes. "Lets see what we have here today" he said. Suddenly a multiple black orbs appeared in his hands and he placed one in each thing inside the beams of light. He then waited to see what would happen after 20 minutes passed he started recording. "Test # 1010-1019 have failed moving on to Tests # 1020-1029" he said sighing after he finished.

Then a new set of humanoids appeared in the beams of light 1 of them look exactly like the statue. "That's her isn't it?" asked the boy "Yes it is I have spent a whole earth rotation on this project and I was about to give up" "Why did she succeed?" the boy asked. "To this day I still don't know I was just to happy on that day that I didn't look into it." After repeating the process with the blacks orbs and waiting 20 minutes again he began the recording again. "Tests # 1020-1029 have failed." he said "Moving on to-" when he was about to finish a thud was heard behind him. He turned around to see that Test # 1020's beams of light had disappeared and right below it was humanoid the humanoid that belonged to the beam of light. He started snapping his fingers to see if the humanoid would wake up. The Humanoid opened its eyes and looked up "Hello Test # 1020 you have to first intelligent being to actually be alive how do you feel?" he said. The humanoid was confused by this question. "Oh! that's right" he exclaimed "I forgot to upload the data needed for you to understand me hold on a second" He opened up a box and pulled out a grey block and threw towards the humanoid and the grey block went inside the humanoid. "Great now let me ask that question again." he said "Hello Test # 1020 you have to first intelligent being to actually be alive how do you feel?" "Ok?" 1020 said "Great, can you stand?" he asked. "Yes" 1020 said as they stood up. "Good, Since you can stand that means you should be able to walk. How about we go outside this room and explore?" he asked. "Ok" they replied.

As they walk out the room they end up in plaza with lots of people walking around. 1020 looks around surprised about how many people there are maybe even startled. "Look who's test finally succeeded" someone said "Who is that?" asked the boy "You ask a lot of questions!" he exclaimed "Let's call him Zeus since he is the general of our Military" "Oh" the said understanding the reference. Turning to the right he replied "Yes it has that brings us 1 step closer to our goal" "What was your goal?" asked the boy "It was to create earth we have already made plants and animals but I wanted something more" he replied. Zeus who suddenly came from nowhere scared 1020 as they hid behind him. "Oh did I scare you don't worry I do that to a lot of people." the stranger said "So what's her name?" the Zeus asked "Why do you assume they are female?" he replied "Because she looks like one" "Now that you mention it they does look like a she." "Anyway whats her name" "I don't know" "You didn't give her a name!" the Zeus exclaimed "I haven't thought of one yet" "Fine, let's just call her Red" Zeus said with confidence "Thats a stupid name" he retorted. "Then what name do you suggest Mr. Creator" "Lets call her Eris" "Ok" said Zeus accepting the name pretty easily in fact probably because Red is a horrible name. "Anyway we have to explore the ship so we can show Eris what it's like staying here." he said "Ok well I guess I will see you later. Oh and after your done we have a meeting in like 24 hours." said Zeus as he flew off into the sky. "Well now that he is gone lets go to the Commander Center so we can introduce you to everyone else"


End file.
